


Pike Visits his Family

by JamieTayl



Series: Monsters and Mana [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Monsters & Mana (Voltron), Multi, shklance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieTayl/pseuds/JamieTayl
Summary: Pike and his party visit Pike's Tabaxi family in the rainforest.
Relationships: Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Monsters and Mana [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881637
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Pike Visits his Family

The party had traveled for months. Pike felt guilty at first that they were going all this way for him, but they told him they were excited to finally meet Pike’s family. Meklevar was excited when Pike described the forest to her. She told him that kind of forest was called a rainforest and that it was a rare biome. Pike didn’t know what that meant but he was glad Meklevar was happy. 

When they had been in the rainforest for a few hours, Pike took off his shirt and swapped his pants with shorts made of tough tan cloth. It had a hole in the back for his tail, of course. At first, Valayun refused to remove any of her clothing, but eventually, the heat got to her and she gave in and changed into a short skirt and a tank top. Gyro removed his cloak and armor and put it in Valayun’s enchanted weightless bag. Block and Meklevar also removed layers. Pike noticed Gyro and Block covering their eyes after Meklevar removed her shirt.

“What’s wrong,” Pike asked.

“She’s not wearing a bra,” Gyro mumbled.

Block explained what a bra was to Pike and Meklevar. Pike grew up with everyone in his clan shirtless, so he didn’t really understand the issue. Meklevar said dwarves didn’t have bras. Gyro looked like he was going to cry, so Meklevar borrowed Pike’s scarf and tied it around her chest.  
Keith didn’t remove any clothing. He said he didn’t mind the heat. Everyone but Pike and Meklevar quickly got annoyed at the insects swarming them. Pike was used to it, and Meklevar had tough skin. Pike’s bobcat daughter seemed like they were doing fine. Another few hours and almost everyone was covered in red bug bites. Block finally decided he would make a potion for warding bugs away and another to treat bug bites. They ate meat Block had kept fresh with a freezing charm. This delay set them back a few hours but everyone breathed a sigh of relief when they no longer had to deal with the bugs. They still heard the screeching of the bugs, but they were no longer assaulted by them. At the end of the day, everyone was exhausted. Pike hated walking on the forest floor. He was used to climbing across the tree branches, not walking on rotten leaves and fruit. Everyone complained that the bottoms of their tents were going to be covered in gunk. Pike retrieved some mangos from high in the treetops and offered them to his party. Everyone but Pike was trying them for the first time. 

“This is a delightful fruit,” Valayun said. Everyone agreed. They all gathered in Valyaun’s tent before bed. The others were reluctant to go to sleep. They said the heat would make it hard for them to sleep. Pike quickly grew tired of their complaining about the rainforest. He didn’t complain when he went to Mecklevar’s house, which was inside a mountain. Pike hated being in a place with no natural light or plants, but he didn’t complain. Pike climbed a tree and lied down on a nice thick branch. He missed being here. 

The next day was full of more complaining. Everyone talked about how hot it was, the screeching of the bugs, and the humidity. Keith and Gyro were the only ones not complaining, which Pike appreciated. 

“I didn’t complain when I went to Keith’s house and Mecklevar’s house. Why are you complaining about my home,” Pike said. That shut everyone up. 

“I apologize, Pike. It was insensitive of me to insult your home. I should have clarified that although I am unused to these conditions, that does not mean I do not appreciate the beauty of the forest,” Valayun said. Everyone else except Keith apologized, including Gyro.

“You didn’t even complain, Gyro. You don’t need to apologize,” Pike said. 

After a week of traveling, they finally reached Pike’s territory. The others didn’t know they were there until Pike told them since there was nothing different about the ground. 

“I will summon a large flying mount for everyone,” Valayun said.

“No, the trees are too dense for that. You’ll have to give everyone a small mount,” Pike said. 

Valayun summoned a small flying mount for everyone. Gyro held the bobcats in his lap. Pike climbed up a tall tree and finally reached the wooden walkway of his village. It was coated in a special anti-rot solution, which was very important here. There were rope handrails for convenience. The others landed next to him on their mounts. Valayun quickly sent all the animals back to her homeland. Pike didn’t see anyone else from his village at first, which was normal in the middle of the day. Pike walked as fast as he could without slipping on the wood. Finally, he reached his mother’s house. Pike knocked on the wood beside the doorway. A few seconds later, Pike’s sister pulled aside the fabric from the doorway. 

“Veronica?” Pike said. 

“Sky!”. Veronica gasped and ran at Pike. Pike was overwhelmed with the scent of his sister. After a few seconds, she took a step back. 

“Who are these people?” she asked in Tabaxi. 

“They are my good friends,” Pike said, also in Tabaxi. 

“Why are you guys hissing?” Keith asked. 

“We’re not hissing, we’re speaking Tabaxi,” Pike said in common. Veronica looked a lot like Pike, but her eyes were brown and her head fur was darker and less curly. Like Pike, She looked a lot like a human, except for her ears and tail, which were identical to Pike’s. She wore shorts made of the same sturdy fabric as him. She didn’t wear a shirt. Gyro was avoiding looking directly at her. 

“Why did you call him Sky?” Meklevar asked. Veronica looked confused. 

“Because that is his name,” she said in common. Everyone looked at Pike for an explanation. 

“My first name is ‘Eyes of the Clear Sky’, Sky for short. My Family name is ‘warriors who battle with Pikes’, and my clan name is ‘Fierce Tabaxi of the High Treetops’. I used the most human-sounding name,” Pike explained.

“Eyes of the Clear Sky is a beautiful name,” Gyro commented. Pike smiled. 

“This is Veronica,” Pike said. Everyone looked confused after he said her name. “Veronica and I were born in the same litter. My mom told my dad that she would name one and dad would name the other, so we ended up with ‘Eyes of the Clear Sky’ and ‘Veronica’.” 

“It does sound weird when you say our names together like that,” Veronica said. 

“Where is mom and everyone else?”. 

“Mom is hunting, and Thrill of Life moved out when he got a mate.” Thrill of Life was Pike’s brother. He looked exactly like their mom with thick brown fur. 

“Thrill of Life got a mate? Who?”. Pike thought through all the people in the clan it could be. He hoped it wasn’t Sunshine at Night, she was a brat. 

“Sunshine at Night,” Veronica said. Pike grimaced. “I’m just kidding. He’s mates with Shadow of a Star. He lives right over there.” Veronica pointed to a nearby building. 

Oooh, Shadow was a hotty. It was unfair that Pike’s younger brother got a mate before him. 

“There’s no way I can remember all these names,” Block said. He was such a worrywart.

“It’s fine, Block. You can just remember the names of my immediate family, you don’t have to remember everyone in the clan.”

Pike introduced Veronica to everyone. 

“Meklevar isn’t actually a human, she’s a dwarf,” Pike said,” also Valayun is an elf.”

Pike pointed to the bobcat with black stripes all over her body. “This is Dream of Days, and this,” he said, pointing to the cat with eyebrow like markings above her eyes,” is Tree Blossom.”

Veronica let them sniff her fingers and rub against her hand, and then she led everyone inside. A Tabaxi kit was curled up in the corner on a mound of blankets. 

“Oh my gosh, is that Spots of Rain? She’s so big now!” Pike whispered. Pike’s sister was eight dry seasons old, now. She looked more like her father than her mother, with sandy-colored fur with black spots. Pike’s mother got a new mate after Pike’s father passed away. Pike knelt next to her.

“Rain, wake up,” Pike said in Tabaxi. Rain yawned, showing off her sharp teeth. She blinked a few times, revealing her bright green eyes. 

“Sky!”. Rain launched herself at him. Pike hugged her close. He missed holding this little furball. Unlike Pike and Veronica, their other siblings were covered head to toe in fur. Rain greeted the bobcats. 

“I have your favorite fruit,” Veronica said, pointing to some mangos on the table.

“I actually have a new favorite now,” Pike said,” they’re called apples.” Pike described what apples were like to Veronica.

“So they’re sweet and crunchy? That sounds really good.”

Pike munched on a mango. Rain curled up in his lap. He stroked her ears. She leaned into his hand. A few minutes later and she was purring. 

“Where is old Sandy?” Pike asked. That was his mom’s new mate, the Tabaxi equivalent of his stepfather. His name was actually Sandy Fur, but Pike and Veronica called him old Sandy. 

“Hunting.”

Oh, so his mom and her mate were both ‘hunting’. Pike knew what that meant. Rain was too sleepy to be curious about the guests. Pike knew she would perk up once the sun went down. Pike and Veronica caught up on everything they had been doing. Veronica wanted to know about the outside world, and Pike wanted to catch up on all the village gossip. At dusk, someone drew the fabric of the doorway back. Pike saw brown fur but before he could look further he was enveloped in a hug. 

“Mom!”. Pike snuggled into her warm brown fur. 

“I missed you, my kit,” Song of Paradise said in Tabaxi. She picked him up effortlessly and brought him to the blanket nest in the corner. Sandy Fur came in after her. He looked just like Rain with his sandy-colored fur and dark spots. The only difference was his striking yellow eyes. 

“Hey, we have guests! Good thing we caught so many birds,” Sandy Fur said. 

“You mean I caught so many birds,” Song of Paradise said. Spots of Rain giggled. Sandy Fur put the birds down in the middle of everyone. 

“These are my friends,” Pike said. He introduced everyone. Song of Paradise looked at him knowingly when he introduced Keith and Shiro. He hated it when she did that. Sandy Fur walked over to Pike and gave him a hug.

“There’s my boy,” he said. He ruffled Pike’s head fur.

“Ugh, Sandy, stop that,” Pike complained. Pike fixed his head fur with his fingers. 

“We still don’t have enough birds for everyone,” Sandy Fur said. Block got out some guava Pike had collected earlier. 

“Do you want some fruit,” Block said, offering some to Pike’s family. 

“Oh, no thank you. We mostly eat meat, other than Sky and Veronica,” Song of Paradise explained. Everyone else dug into the fruit. Keith cleaned two of the largest birds and gave them to Block. Block seasoned them and roasted them with his fire magic. Pike asked Keith to clean a bird for him, and then he shared it with his little sister. She had a tendency to eat too fast and choke on the feathers. 

“You can have a little of my bird, if you want,” Gyro offered, holding it out to Pike. It did smell awfully good. Block was a madman with seasoning. Pike leaned forward and took some out of Gyro’s hand. He licked some smaller pieces off of Gyro’s hand. 

“Thanks,” Pike said. As he was backing away from Gyro’s hand, he noticed that Gyro was blushing. He wondered what that was all about. He felt eyes on him. He looked at Keith, who was looking at Pike with a soft smile. Rain was busy batting at Valayun’s head fur. 

Everyone got out their blankets and pillows. Pike curled up against his mother. Spots of Rain had already decided that she was going to sleep on top of Sandy Fur. He couldn’t move now, because that would disturb her. Veronica lied down on Pike’s other side. Pike nuzzled into Song of Paradise’s fluffy neck fur. For his family, this was just a little nap, since it was nighttime, but for Pike’s party, it was time for a full night’s rest. Song of Paradise put her arm around Pike and held him close. It was good to be home.

**Author's Note:**

> I might make a part two if you guys like it enough :)


End file.
